Lonely Person
'Lonely Person ' jest siódmym endingiem anime Fairy Tail w wykonaniu ShaNa. Postacie Tekst utworu Pełna wersja Polski (Wersja Telewizyjna)= Chciałabym ponownie usłyszeć twój głos. Bardzo tęsknię za twoimi objęciami. Jeśli nadejdzie dzień, w którym nie będziemy mogli być razem, to równie dobrze już teraz możemy powiedzieć sobie "żegnaj". Wydaje mi się, że ta długa podróż nie przynosi nam żadnych odpowiedzi, a ja potrzebuję czegoś, w co mogłabym zawsze wierzyć. Proszę, nawet jeśli miałoby to trwać tylko chwilę, chciałabym, żebyś mnie objął, gdyż chyba zamarzam. Podczas tej zimnej i samotnej nocy, jestem całkowicie sama, a wszystkie myśli w mojej głowie należą do ciebie. Powiedzenie "do widzenia" jest wciąż bardzo bolesne, lecz powstrzymuję to pragnienie i zapadam w sen. |-| Rōmaji= Hitori samishiku iru kono samui yoru ni Omou no wa tada hitotsu anata no koto dake Sayonara suru ni wa mada kokoro ga itasugiru kara Aitai kimochi osaete nemuri ni tsuku Anata no koe ga ima kikitai to negau Anata no ude ga ima koishii to omou Aenai hibi ga tsuzuite shimau nara Isso kono mama sayonara shiyou kana Kotae no nai haruka tooi michinori da kara koso Shinjiru tsuyoi atashi ga ima hitsuyou da kara Onegai hon no sukoshi de ii kara Ima watashi o dakishimete kogoete shimaisou da kara Hitori samishiku iru kono samui yoru ni Omou no wa tada hitotsu anata no koto dake Sayonara suru ni wa mada kokoro ga itasugiru kara Aitai kimochi osaete nemuri ni tsuku Mainichi onaji seikatsu no naka de Anata no egao ni nando mo iyasareta Anata ni aitai kara iiwake o kangaete Sayonara shitakunai kuse ni owari o kangaeru Kokoro no mama ni omou mama kotoba ni sureba Kitto anata wa komatta kao de watashi o miru Anata no kimochi ga itai hodo wakaru kara Sotto shite oku yo kokoro ga kooritsuku mae ni Hitori samishiku miru hoshi no nai sora ni Omou no wa tada hitotsu anata no koto dake Mou sude ni wakatteru kono mama ja ikenai koto kurai Kaeru beki basho ni hayaku modoshite agenakya Itsuka dokoka de mata aeta no naraba Kanashimi yori mo ii omoide de aritai kara Yakusokusuru yo kore kara no michi wa Itsumo waratte iremasu you ni to I thinking better just stay with you Anata no koe ga… Anata no ude ga… I can’t stop loving you… Aenai hibi ga… |-| Kanji= ひとりさみしくいるこの寒い夜に 想うのはただ一つあなたのことだけ さよならするにはまだ心が痛すぎるから 逢いたい気持ちおさえて眠りにつく あなたの声が今聞きたいと願う　あなたの腕が今恋しいと思う 逢えない日々が続いてしまうのなら　いっそこのままさよならしようかな 答えのない遥か遠い道のりだからこそ　信じる強い証が今必要だから お願いほんの少しでいいから　今私を抱きしめて　凍えてしまいそうだから ひとりさみしくいるこの寒い夜に 想うのはただ一つあなたのことだけ さよならするにはまだ心が痛すぎるから 逢いたい気持ちおさえて眠りにつく 毎日同じ生活の中で　あなたの笑顔に何度も癒された あなたに逢いたいから言い訳を考えて　さよならしたくないくせに終わりを考える 心のままに想うまま言葉にすれば　きっとあなたは困った顔で私を見る あなたの気持ちが痛いほど分かるから　そっとしておくよ心が凍りつく前に ひとりさみしく見る星のない空に 想うのはただ一つあなたのことだけ もうすでに分かってるこのままじゃいけないことくらい 帰るべき場所に早く戻してあげなきゃ いつかどこかでまた逢えたのならば 悲しみよりもいい想い出でありたいから 約束するよ　これからの道には いつも笑っていれますようにと あなたの声が… あなたの腕が… 逢えない日々が… |-| English= On this chilly night when I'm a lonely person There's only one thing I think of: just you Because my heart still hurts too much about saying goodbye I'll go to sleep repressing how much I miss you I wish to hear your voice now I think dearly of your arms now If the days in which I can't see you continue on Then maybe I'd rather say goodbye like this The very road itself is long and distant and has no answers That's why I need a powerful proof to believe in now So please, just for a little while is fine Hug me now, because I feel like I'm about to freeze On this chilly night when I'm a lonely person There's only one thing I think of: just you Because my heart still hurts too much about saying goodbye I'll go to sleep repressing how much I miss you Everyday, within the same daily life I was healed by your smile again and again Because I miss you, I'm thinking of excuses Despite not wanting to say goodbye, I'm thinking of the end If I express it as my heart likes I'm sure you'll give me a concerned look Because I understand your feelings so much that it hurts I'll leave things as they are, before my heart freezes up In the starless sky I see as a lonely person There's only one thing I think of: just you I already know that things mustn't stay like this I've got to hurry up and return them to where they should go back to If we can meet again someday, somewhere Since I want to have memories better than sorrow I'll promise you that we'll be able to laugh always in the future beyond now I thinking better just stay with you Your voice... Your arms... I can't stop loving you... The days in which I can't see you... Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Endingi